User blog:Dragonsblood23/Tales From The Wiki Episode 3
Previous Episode The Drag Keeper: Hello Boils and Ghouls, ready for Tonight's NIGHTMARE! Well our story is chilly at the moment a bit BURNED UP. Its just buisness thats all folks. So I present to you... You're Hot and You're Cold (We start at a police station where we see Loyg talking to Wonder) Loyg: I just don't get it, I swear GIR and Sierra were killed and now their back up again this doesn't make any sense. Wonder: What are you talking about, they were always alive, Loyg: You don't remember the murder cases. Wonder: The only murder I see is in your eyes, go get some rest okay. Loyg: Yeah maybe I should get some rest. (After some rest Loyg wakes up on a call where he enters Icey's Ice Cream Factory) Icey: I don't know how or when but Minipop was burnt to death Loyg: What happened now Wonder: Minipop was burnt to death and earlier today The Flamingtorch died from Hypothermia in Fire's BBQ Ranch. The Irony in these deaths. Loyg: Its obvious that Fire and Icey must have killed each other's employees, keep them locked just in case. Wonder: Yes Sir. (Days Passed and no signs yet until...) Wonder: You are not gonna believe this Loyg: OH GOD! (They stare as Pieces of Joe everywhere at Fire's BBQ Ranch as Loyg pukes) Wonder: Poor guy, he had a good life. Loyg (recovering from his puke): Gather the evidence an- (Loyg sees a stranger in a Monk like robe over his head) Loyg: HEY YOU! THIS IS A POLICE SCENE I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE (The Stranger in fear accidently leaves a book on the ground and in a puff of smoke dissappears) Loyg: Wonder, did you see that Wonder: See what Loyg: That figure over there Wonder: Yea and he left this book Loyg: I don't know about you Wonder, but i'll be at the library (Loyg drives on by to the library) Loyg: Hi I came to return this book Jacob: Ahh excellent, The Books of The Art of Fire, A Classic Book set to my 2 part collection with Ice which someone stole luckily Icey gave one to me just a few hours ago Loyg: Well okay have a nice day (Loyg heads to the police station) Loyg: I just don't get it Wonder, I guess its not Fire and Icey, lets release them Wonder: Yea its been 2 days now since we put them up. Loyg: How long? Wonder: 2 Days Loyg: Wait, Jacob said Icey gave a book to him a few hours ago how could he be in 2 places at once! Wonder: GREAT SCOTT LOYG! YOU DONE IT! Loyg: Lets go I think Flare is next. (Flare is seen by a puff of smoke and a robe) Figure: I got you now for ruining my studies in literature Loyg: FREEZE SCRUM PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR (Figure revealed to be Jacob) Jacob: Please don't hurt me thats not how the plan goes Loyg: WHAT PLAN! Jacob: I said too much Loyg: DAMN IT POTTER BOY! SPEAK TO ME YOU BASTARD! Jacob: Okay Okay, this town....its all in the game b- (Jacob gets shot in the head by Flare) Flare: I'm sorry I was in fear Loyg: GOD DAMN IT FLARE THIS WAS EVIDENCE ARGHHHH! (Loyg drives away angerly as a stranger watches towards him) The Drag Keeper: Well shits getting really interesting eh? Will Loyg figure whats going on? Who is Jacob Talking About? Will I get any more handsomer? We shall see next time in PART 2!!!!!! Category:Blog posts